Um Amor Para Recordar
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Encontrar o verdadeiro amor nem sempre significa poder vivê-lo intensamente. Yaoi, Saga e Kanon. Fanmix Amazonas das Letras do Need For Fic. Presente para Theka.


**Um Amor Para Recordar**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Fanmade sem fins lucrativos, Yaoi, Saga e Kanon

O Cabo Sounion ao entardecer era um local bastante bonito e tremendamente isolado. Os cavaleiros de Atena pouco iam até ali se não tivessem algum motivo especial. O fato de haver uma prisão logo ali abaixo, destinada aos traidores, podia trazer algumas memórias dolorosas para alguns dos moradores do Santuário.

Especialmente para o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Saga de Gêmeos, grego de nascimento e que há não muito tempo havia sido dominado por seu lado negro e feito coisas terríveis...

As lembranças de todos no Santuário não eram boas quando se tratava de Saga, muito menos quando se lembrava da prisão do Cabo Sounion. Não apenas por Kanon já ter estado lá, mas também por conta de todos os outros julgados traidores, condenados à morte, alguns injustamente, pela mente sádica e sem controle do geminiano possuído por seu lado negro.

No entanto, o local poderia ser apenas um refúgio e tal era o intuito de uma pessoa alta e forte que vagava por ali, olhando o horizonte com olhar perdido. Justamente Saga de Gêmeos, agora em sua normal personalidade, limpa da maldade que por anos o atormentara e que sua Deusa Atena extirpara.

O passado não era agradável para o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Havia mortes demais em sua memória, julgamentos, traições. E pensar que tudo aquilo apenas o conduzira a finalmente se apaixonar e amar perdidamente a pessoa mais improvável de sua vida. Um amor que julgara perfeito e sua salvação.

E que agora lhe fora negado, proibido.

Não conseguira ficar em seu templo, não naquele dia em especial. Faria um ano e meio que estavam juntos... Se ainda pudessem estar juntos. E era o primeiro dia em que dormiriam separados. Não havia como Saga não olhar para qualquer recanto de sua casa e não ver Kanon rindo, lendo, conversando. Era dor demais e sentira a falta dele desde o momento em que ele partira, sem dizer adeus, na madrugada daquele dia que agora findava.

Andara a esmo pelo Santuário, descera e subira as escadarias, visitara alguns outros cavaleiros, tentara manter seu humor e sua força para seguir em frente, mas era tão...

Vazio.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_

_**Espaços vazios me enchem de buracos**_

_**Distant faces with no place left to go**_

_**Rostos distantes sem nenhum destino**_

_**Without you within me I can't find no rest**_

_**Sem você em mim não posso encontrar descanso**_

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

_**Aonde vou ninguém pode adivinhar**_

As memórias do dia que se arrastara sem o irmão gêmeo que amava de toda alma e coração eram apenas esboços. A mente de Saga vagueava em outros lugares e lembranças, nos beijos trocados, nos corpos iguais que se tocavam com cuidado. O geminiano sentia falta física e emocional de seu amor. E a maneira como haviam sido separados, apartados, dissuadidos de continuarem juntos apenas o fazia sentir imensa tristeza.

O rosto bonito e de olhos intensamente azuis de Saga parecia etéreo sob a luz do sol que se punha no horizonte com o fundo musical do mar não muito revolto àquela hora. Seria um cenário romântico e perfeito. Lindo até, se ele não estivesse tão ensimesmado em lembranças e quase dor física.

Mal eram seis e meia da tarde e o suspiro fundo de Saga pôde ser ouvido enquanto ele observava os agora últimos brilhos do sol. O mar agitava-se um tanto mais e o vento jogava os longos cabelos loiros de um lado ao outro. A roupa simples, uma calça de algodão amarrada nos quadris, a camiseta simples, o chinelão de couro. Sem armadura, fora de seus deveres habituais naquele dia e talvez por mais alguns, apenas ali, como um homem qualquer, livre em seus pensamentos e aprisionado a seus códigos de obediência.

Em nome do Santuário.

Os sussurros das águas e o passeio das poucas nuvens no véu da noite que ia se estendendo pelo céu não pareciam distrair a atenção de Saga que deixava a mente vagar para muito longe de lá, buscava algo que o consolasse, que o fizesse aceitar.

Sua mente estava no passado. Justamente no dia em aprisionara Kanon por alta traição à deusa Atena. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido desde aquele dia. O despertar de seu lado negro e todo o inferno da tentativa de matar Atena... Toda a traição, toda a história horrível por trás de quem ele era agora: apenas um homem apaixonado privado de seu amor.

O rosto do cavaleiro de gêmeos poderia ser idêntico ao de seu irmão, o corpo torneado pelos treinamentos também, assim como os cabelos e os olhos, mas o temperamento, o jeito de se comportarem, eram bem diferentes. Podia-se dizer que eram complementares em suas diferenças marcantes. Saga era mais sério e preocupado, mais dado a ser fechado e menos irônico. Kanon tinha um ar cínico e um jeito sarcástico que eram percebidos pela grande maioria dos que o conheciam. Muitos consideravam o irmão de Saga como um manipulador nato e um espião incrível. Saga novamente respirou pensando que a palavra espião agora o magoava como poucas.

Perdido em lembranças e tentando se manter calmo, apesar de querer socar o chão ou destruir algo, tamanha sua frustração com a ordem que recebera recentemente, Saga não fez caso da aproximação de uma sombra alta e esguia, de curtos cabelos negros. Os passos tranquilos do recém-chegado não mostravam pressa, nem agonia.

Shura aproximou-se calmamente do loiro grego sentado na grama e observando o nada. Sua presença seria notada por Saga, de qualquer maneira. "Está ficando tarde, e frio, porque não vem para minha casa hoje? Podemos passar algum tempo jogando baralho, ou apenas conversando." O homem de profundos olhos verdes e um sotaque peculiar ao falar grego, devido à sua origem espanhola, tentava manter o cosmo bastante estável e ser gentil o quanto pudesse. Queria ajudar, apenas não sabia como.

"Ele gostava do mar, ele sempre preferiu o mar." O cavaleiro de gêmeos falava numa grande tristeza. Não precisava dar grandes explicações. Tudo que acontecera fora de maneira pública. Todos no Santuário sabiam.

"Não fale como se ele estivesse morto, Saga, ele apenas foi embora para o Reino de Poseidon."

"Foi expulso para lá você quer dizer... Pelos motivos errados! Ele foi obrigado a ir! Ele poderia ao menos ter dito adeus!" A voz de Saga era triste e ele não era de se lamuriar, mas seu coração doía. "Antes eu e ele não tivéssemos nos reaproximado, não tivéssemos experimentado a completitude e agora... Por ordens superiores, por motivos que não aceito, não posso... Eu não posso estar com quem eu amo! Nem consigo imaginar a vida daqui para frente! É como se a terra apenas tivesse parado de girar e eu estou esperando que tudo volte a ser como deveria ser! Me falta um pedaço, Shura! Consegue entender isso?" A voz do geminiano agora era um brado não muito alto, mas bastante forte. Ele estava respirando funda e rapidamente.

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**Tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**Estou acordado, mas meu mundo está adormecido**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_**Mas sem você eu vou ficar incompleto**_

Shura pigarreou, um tanto sem saber o que dizer. Fora uma decisão difícil de Atena e de Poseidon. Eles, os cavaleiros, não podiam se insurgir contra as ordens dadas. Saber disso apenas tornava as coisas ainda mais complicadas. O cavaleiro espanhol sentou-se ao lado do grego na relva oscilante pelos ventos marinhos. "Ao menos você tem o que recordar. Você viveu algo único. Foram tão corretos que não esconderam nada, foi tudo às claras. Bem diferente do que houve em outra época. Você mudou muito, Saga. Ele também. Saiba que todos tem orgulho de vocês dois. Podia ser pior, o mundo está em paz agora, não terão que lutar um contra o outro."

"E o que pode ser pior que me ser ordenado para esquecer o homem que escolhi para ser meu amor porque ele é meu irmão? Certo, não é bem por isso, mas eu não posso!" Saga virou-se indignado para o cavaleiro de capricórnio, aquele que fora ao inferno com ele. "Por que, Shura? Por que não pode ser aceito? Somos todos órfãos! Se por acaso eu me apaixonasse por você e descobrisse que era meu irmão, eu teria que esquecer e pronto? Que espécie de regra é essa que se impõe a alguém como nós? Não temos vida comum, vivemos trancafiados em nossos templos, não podemos nos afastar de nossos deveres e, quando finalmente há alguma esperança em meu coração, de que eu possa ter alguém que me faça feliz em minha vida terrena, ele me é tirado sem piedade!"

Shura mordeu os lábios de leve, a verborragia de Saga era conhecida, sua força de caráter também. O geminiano quisera fazer o certo e contara ao Grande Mestre sobre seu amor nada fraternal para com seu gêmeo, evitando especulações e facilitando a designação de missões. A princípio houvera grande espanto. Shion, imbuído de seus deveres de zelar por todos no Santuário, fora ter com Atena, a deusa a quem todos deviam obediência.

A notícia se espalhou. Saga andava para lá e para acolá com o irmão, ambos parecendo tão apaixonados que era impossível não notar que dividiam a cama, os sonhos, a vontade de serem felizes.

"Sabe que não foi por conta de serem irmãos, Saga, embora isso tenha sido levado em consideração."

"Não é justo! Ele lutou por Atena! Ele morreu por ela! Eu sei qual é a lealdade que ele possui! Nem aceitaram que ele viesse morar comigo em Rodório! Eu me ofereci para abdicar de minha posição de Cavaleiro!"

"Eu entendo, Saga, mas não é bem assim e você sabe. Não podemos desistir, não temos o direito de decidir. Nascemos para isso e não é um cargo que possamos pedir exoneração, sabe que..."

"Então ele poderia ficar comigo, somos geminianos. Ele também disse que desistiria de ser marina!" O loiro interrompeu o outro, olhando-o com tristeza. Sabia que Shura apenas queria ajudar, mas era muito árduo passar por aquilo.

"Cada templo só pode ter um guardião... O mesmo serve quanto aos pilares de Poseidon." Shura tentava apaziguar a dor que sentia vindo do seu companheiro de armas.

"Não íamos dividir a armadura! Ele só iria morar lá!"

"Ele serve a Poseidon, não poderia jamais deixar de servir e você sabe disso... Mesmo legado, mesma determinação. Eles são deuses, nós somos deles..." Shura observava a intensa agonia nos olhos e na postura de Saga. Gostava daquele homem. Ele fizera tanta coisa pelo Santuário, muitas coisas certas, muitas coisas erradas, mas ao final, saíra-se com brilho e agora... Não podia ter uma vida em paz? E pensar que por quase dois anos Saga e Kanon pareciam o mais perfeito casal do mundo. Uma felicidade que fazia bem aos outros cavaleiros observarem.

No entanto, não durou muito o idílio dos gêmeos.

Embora alguns colegas do Santuário até olhassem atravessado e julgassem que dois irmãos era permissividade demais para o amor, outros não estavam preocupados com nada disso. Dentre eles, justamente Shura, que agora tentava confortar o geminiano em sua primeira noite sem o irmão.

"Ele não foi se despedir, Shura..." Saga estava tristonho, inconformado. "Eu sequer disse o quanto eu o amarei para sempre... Como pretendem que eu continue a ser o mesmo? Como querem que eu lide com algo assim se nem consegui dizer adeus?"

_**Voices tell me I should carry on**_

_**Vozes me dizem que eu devo seguir em frente**_

_**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

_**Mas estou nadando num oceano totalmente só**_

_**Baby, my baby, it's written on your face**_

_**Amor, meu amor, está escrito em seu rosto**_

_**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

_**Você ainda se pergunta se cometemos um grande erro**_

"Já pensou que ele tenha querido evitar sofrer mais ainda? Kanon é metido a ser forte e insensível, mas eu via como ele olhava para você. Ele o ama, Saga, e não é pouco."

"Então por que nossos deuses não nos permitem ficar juntos?" Saga revolvia a relva e a terra por baixo com os dedos longos. A explicação fora sucinta e direta. Saga servia à Atena e Kanon servia à Poseidon, jamais permitiriam que ficassem juntos por terem "interesses antagônicos".

Shura apenas respirou bem fundo e abraçou Saga com força. "Não posso ser Kanon, mas ainda podemos ser amigos e vou tentar fazê-lo passar por isso um dia de cada vez, Saga."

As lágrimas quentes fluíram dos olhos de gêmeos e ele nada fez para impedir. Seus soluços estremeciam seu peito e o de Shura. O espanhol não era lá de ser gentil e meigo, mas não podia se negar a ajudar quem literalmente passara pelo inferno por sua deusa, por eles. Saga enfrentara bem mais que muitos outros. Todos tinham seus piores momentos, mas Capricórnio tinha certeza que o peso nos ombros daquele grego era quase do tamanho dos seus poderes: incomensurável.

Agora o mar era prateado e uma lua acompanhada de estrelas proviam alguma iluminação. Saga não chorava mais, apenas estava recostado em Shura, nada diziam.

O espanhol, atento a tudo que ocorria ao redor, sempre em guarda, mania de cavaleiro, franziu o cenho e viu algo na água à frente, lá embaixo, marulhar estranho... Então... "Acho que alguém veio dizer adeus. Olhe o mar, Saga." Um pequeno sorriso. Talvez houvesse alguma paz para Saga.

O geminiano, ainda encostado em Shura, sentindo-se vencido e derrotado, pareceu despertar de algum sonho e olhou para o local que o outro indicara e levantou-se. Sentiu uma vibração única em todo o mundo. Reconheceria aquela energia em qualquer dimensão. Saiu correndo até a encosta a tempo de ver uma espécie de tromba d'água subindo até o cume de onde ele estava. Em cima daquela espécie de onda imprevisível, Kanon, em sua armadura dourada de General Marina com um sorriso até tímido. Nas mãos, conchas das profundezas do oceano, dos mais diversos tamanhos e formatos, algumas pérolas numa caixa, algas grudadas em partes da escama que usava como orgulhoso General Marina que era. Ou deveria ser.

"Não podemos ficar juntos, mas quando quiser ouvir minha voz, ou apenas quando quiser conversar..." O General Marina de Dragão Marinho usava sua escama que luzia em dourado apesar da luz prateada da lua. Seu cosmo era forte, morno e reconfortante. Sorriu com uma calma aparente que não sentia. Seu coração doía e fora difícil conseguir autorização ao menos para ver Saga por um tempo. Não iria abrir mão de tudo, não ia conseguir... Tentara ficar calmo e esperar o tempo passar, mas nem mesmo as primeiras vinte e quatro horas haviam se passado e ele não suportou mais. E agora estava ali, no Cabo Sounion, vendo o vento embaralhar os fios dourados que ele antes espalhava no colchão embaixo de si.

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**Tentei continuar como nunca tivesse te conhecido**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**Estou acordado, mas meu mundo está adormecido**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_**Mas sem você eu vou ficar incompleto**_

"Kanon..." Saga parecia um adolescente perdido e os cabelos de ambos voavam na brisa marinha. Como se em câmera lenta, andou até o irmão e parou bem em frente a ele. Um espelho perfeito um do outro. O traço do nariz, a boca bem feita, a altura. A mesma voz.

"Eu não morri, Saga. Talvez morra um pouco a cada dia sentindo sua falta, mas não vou desistir assim do que eu sinto. Se não podemos ter mais o relacionamento que tínhamos, eu vou lutar para termos algum relacionamento. Não me importa o que digam nossos deuses, somos irmãos. Nós sentimos amor um pelo outro. Ninguém poderá tirar isso de nós. Eu sempre irei amar você, se é do jeito que o mundo acha correto, ou não, sinceramente não me interessa. E o argumento deles para nos separar foi absurdo, mas teremos que aceitar. Eu jamais trairia sua confiança e você sabe." Kanon desceu em frente a Saga e depositou os presentes aos pés dele, erguendo-se e fazendo o metal de sua escama retinir. "Não tive coragem de me despedir... Mas eu precisava vê-lo. Saber que ficará bem."

Saga estava atônito e lágrimas começaram a correr. Nunca poderiam ficar juntos, mas não precisavam ficar totalmente separados. "Não vejo justiça no que nos mandaram fazer, irmão, mas iremos obedecer."

"Como bons e honrados servidores de seus deuses..." Kanon sentia o coração bombardeado de amor por aquele maluco que era seu irmão. Observou Shura. "Pode virar-se de costas, capricórnio?"

"Hum? Por que?" Shura não compreendeu muito a situação.

"Assim não terá que reportar nada disso..." Kanon foi rápido e beijou Saga com entrega. O beijo de despedida que lhe fora negado ao ser escoltado pelos soldados do Santuário para fora da área protegida pela Deusa... O beijo que não pudera dar e que queria sempre repetir.

Shura sorriu levemente e virou de costas, olhando para o céu, como se os dois ali não estivessem.

O beijo não foi tão longo, mas foi intenso. Abraçaram-se com cuidado, a escama de Dragão Marinho era bem cortante.

"Eu amo você, Saga, sempre amarei. Quando quiser falar comigo, vibre seu cosmo perto do mar, darei um jeito." Abaixou-se e pegou uma concha em especial. "Ela cantará minha saudade para você, Saga... Todos os dias da sua vida, porque eu jamais deixarei de te amar. Teremos sempre nossa história, um amor para recordar. Um amor tão incrível que jamais irá arrefecer.

_**I don't mean to drag it on**_

_**Eu não quero prolongar isso**_

_**But I can't seem to let you go**_

_**Mas eu não consigo deixá-lo**_

_**I don't wanna make you face this world alone**_

_**Não quero te fazer encarar este mundo sozinho**_

Saga pegou a concha das mãos de seu irmão e sorriu. "Amar você foi um presente. Eu jamais irei esquecer. Não quero que você vá, mas sei o que é o correto, o desejável, do ponto de vista de nossos deuses. Não quero criar problemas, apenas espero que ainda possamos nos ver, de vez em quando."

"Estarei ao alcance de seu cosmo. No mar profundo, quase tão fundo quando é a profundidade de nosso amor. Eu não vou esquecer, eu não vou deixar o sentimento arrefecer. Estarei aqui. Eu sei o que desejo, o que eu quero, mas sei reconhecer o que pode ser e entender o significado do que não poderá jamais se realizar." Uma aura de cosmo quente e calmo emanando de Kanon. Ele precisava ir embora, mas jamais iria embora.

_**I wanna let you go**_

_**Eu quero deixá-lo ir**_

"As memórias. Eu ouvirei o canto do mar, eu sentirei as ondas e sentirei o ar salgado entrando por minhas narinas, eu jamais deixarei de sentir saudade, mas aprenderei a sorrir em meio ao meu sentimento de perda. Creio que seremos felizes, ao nosso modo, separados e jamais apartados. Eu compreendo, Kanon." Saga tinha o olhar meigo, doce, entregue. Seu coração finalmente parecia em paz.

"Shura, cuide dele para mim. Jamais seremos inteiros novamente, mas podemos sobreviver com alguma ajuda... Adeus, Saga... Eu voltarei, quando for possível. Enquanto isso, sorria. Seja feliz. Se você estiver bem, eu também estarei."

Shura virou-se e acenou que sim com a cabeça. Eram as regras. Era o possível. Tentaria fazer com que todos conseguissem ao menos alguma felicidade.

"Vou seguir em frente, irmão. Se é do meu sorriso que você precisa para ser feliz, eu darei vários sorrisos por dia, apenas para você saber que eu estarei aqui até que um dia permitam que possamos ficar juntos." Saga sentia-se melhor. O tempo iria passar, quem sabe um dia...

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**Tentei continuar como nunca tivesse te conhecido**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**Estou acordado, mas meu mundo está adormecido**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_**Mas sem você eu vou ficar incompleto**_

_**Incomplete**_

_**Incompleto**_


End file.
